Shh It's a secret!
by CottonCandy1234
Summary: The spirits are mad to the Guardians. Guardians do not understand why they are mad, except Jack, who was a spirit before. The spirits did a terrible mistake to the Guardians at the past. The Guardians will never forget about it, but they have wrong information. Now, is it up to Lena to fix this conflict? Lena has a past life. What did she do to both of them in her past? AU, REMAKE
1. Prologue- I have a secret

**Fanfiction Title: Shh… It's a secret! Remake**

**A/N: Yes, a remake. **

**Dedication to my sweet family. :)**

**Prologue-I have a secret**

**Character number 1**

Dear diary,

I have the biggest secret in my life.

Not like those ones like 'I secretly gained like 5 pounds' or 'I have this super crush on this super cute guy'. I mean those serious secrets.

1. I am not human. I'm actually a winter spirit. Yes, the one that makes the world snow.

2. No one knows my secret.

3. I sometimes make snow days to avoid tests.

4. I know my dad is Man in the Moon. I'm just playing along with his lies.

5. I am currently dating my first boyfriend. Bad thing is, he has no idea I'm not a human.

**Character number 2**

Dear diary,

I have some secrets. It's perfectly okay to have some secrets, right?

Anyways, here it is.

1. I asked out a girl out for a date. The bad thing is, I did it for a 50 dollar bet.

2. I think I am secretly in love with the girl I asked out for a bet.

**Character number 3**

Dear diary,

I have secrets.

1. I'm Jack Frost, and I am currently attending Burgess High school.

2. I'm dating my first girlfriend, and she has no idea I'm not human.

**Character number 4**

Dear diary,

1. I'm Man in the Moon.

2. I am hiding this fact to my stepdaughter.

**Character number 5**

Dear diary.

1. I know all the secrets above.

**Coming soon, at December 2013.**


	2. Chapter 1- Life changed too much

**Chapter 1-Life changed too much**

**Lena's POV.**

**Character number 1 unlocked!**

From ancient times, spirits and humans lived together, accepting the spirit's abilities and helping each other. They all blended in and lived together peacefully until the dark ages. Some spirits that got corrupted by Pitch Black, the boogeyman, started to kill humans and damage the world. The humans fought against the corrupted spirits, and they won. The corrupted spirits died and their leader, the boogeyman, was gone. After that, the people were scared, some even kicked off the normal spirits that lived all together, and sometimes killed them. The people believed this myth about how we could be corrupted easily and how we could kill people and put their lives in danger. Obviously, it's not true, but when people are scared, they come up with scared reasons. The spirits ran away, hid their identity, and tried to survive. Some did, some didn't. However, no matter how hard we try to convince people otherwise, they always believe in the myth.

These days, there are not a lot of spirits left, and some spirits hide their identity and live as normal people, blending into their surroundings.

The Guardians are a different story. They got picked by a high ranked spirit that hid in the moon, to protect the children of the world. They called him: "The Man in the Moon". But what I can't understand is why did he make them protect the children of the world? Why not protect us spirits? I mean, the Guardians themselves were the spirits, right? I don't think a lot of spirits like the Guardians. They have an easier life; they don't have to be anxious about getting caught by people who want to hurt them. Only the people who believe in the Guardians can see them.

The society was getting anxious about our spirits. They always hunt us off and try to make our spirits disappear in this world. Dumb people, they have no idea the spirits control the elements of the earth. I'm 15, and I am a winter spirit. There were supposed to be high ranked spirits to control the elements and the nature on Earth, but there are not a lot of us left, so the adult spirits started to teach the young spirits about the nature and how to control them. We are officially endangered species, and people are dumb enough to kill us because of the myths about us.

So that's why the most spirits just hide themselves and try not to do what people normally do in society. I am a different case. I went to elementary, middle school, and a year in high school. My dad and I decided to just have a one year high school experience, because apparently I am missing out all the 'good stuff'. However, that's not the only reason I actually agreed to go to high school.

Unlike other spirits, I had a past life, and I have no memory of it whatsoever. Whenever I try to remember, I always get these headaches and become really sick. I asked my dad about it, but he promised me to tell everything about my past life when I finished my awfully 'amazing' high school experience.

Just one thing, I have to survive 256 days without getting caught with my identity.

So, here I am, in Burgess high. My goal is to be invisible and not noticed by anyone, to hide my identity and just to get out of here.

Burgess high is a beautiful, 150 year old school that's made out of bricks and it is 4 stories high. The floors and the stairs were tiled, well, everything was tiled white, and I mean everything. People joked about how even the ceilings were tiled. Ha ha so funny. But, no matter how many times I complain, I really like how the school looks. The school especially looks the best when it snows, since there are forests and gardens around. The white snow blankets over everything with silver and sparkles.

I should just add one more complaint. I hate these green uniforms. They are probably made with the itchiest fabric I could ever imagine. Also, it looks like the designer actually designed it with their eyes closed.

I sighed, tightened the grip of my school bag, and went inside my first class. I usually sit at the very back corner, but there was already kids chatting there. I sat down next to a window and considered ditching the first day. I twirled my platinum blonde hair around and felt my blue hair pin to see if it was in the right place. I was in a happy mood for a while.

My happy daydreams and my mood disappeared when someone sat beside me. I told you, I wanted to be alone. To make it worse, a guy sat beside me. God made it worst, because then he talked to me.

"Hey, Lena, remember me?"

He looked at me with sparkles in his eyes. I frowned and scanned him for like thirty seconds. He had blonde sporty hair, green eyes, and he was somewhat okay. I ignored his words and looked out to the window again. Why does he look familiar? He looks like… Luke. No, he's really similar to Luke.

"Lena, I'm Luke, remember?"

Oh no.

"Wait a minute here… Luke? Luke Wilson?" I looked at him with surprise, and he nodded. Oh, no. This is bad.

Let me tell you something about Luke.

*flashback from Lena*

Lena and Luke were walking around the street late at night, talking about all the fun times they had had together. They were laughing at each other's jokes when they both felt an unusual awkwardness coming between them. Luke stopped laughing, and gazed deeply into Lena's eyes, not saying a word. Lena laughed uneasily at first, but soon flinched, and then moved away shyly. Luke grabbed her hand to stop her from walking away from him, and sighed.

"Lena…"

"Yes, Luke?"

"Would… would you be my girlfriend?"

Lena groaned, and looked into his eyes for a second. Suddenly, she yanked her hand from his grip and dashed off. Luke, shocked, watched her run away from him for a second, and then chased after her. Eventually, he caught up to her and seized her hand again.

"Lena, please don't go. I know that you felt a spark between us too…"

"Luke… Please…"

"Lena, I want to hear an answer."

Lena sighed, and shook her head. Luke's eyes narrowed as he felt anger, no, fury burn in his chest.

"Lena Brideau, look at me. I am not like the other guys who ask you out because of your looks. I understand you like no one else does, and you know about a lot of sides of me that I will never show to anyone besides you. You have my trust. Can you please tell me yes and… and… separate me from all of those other men who only like you because of your body and pretty face?!"

"Luke…"

Luke sighed, and looked into her eyes hopefully.

"Luke, I am so sorry."

"I… I understand."

"Sorry, but you have to listen to me. I have a reason. You don't know who I truly am."

"What do you mean? You are Lena Brideau, my best girl- friend, and my bus buddy! What are you talking about?"

"I… I… I have to go…" Lena once again ran away from Luke, leaving the poor guy behind. This time, he didn't chase after her. As her feet pounded on the pavement, Lena felt a sob burst from her mouth, followed by another, and another, until she was crying hysterically. With tears still running down her face, she found herself opening her own front door, letting herself into her house, the only place she could truly be alone.

'Luke, if you knew who I am, you would never see me the same way ever again,' Lena thought as she slammed her bedroom door and collapsed onto the bed. It was middle of September, and Lena loved Luke dearly. She couldn't date him though, no matter how much she wanted to be his girlfriend. She couldn't let herself. If Luke was to find out her secret, he would think of her as a freak, and she didn't think she could handle that. So she'd take her secret to the grave, keep it locked up inside of her until she died.

Just before she cried herself to sleep, she couldn't help but think, 'Luke, maybe if I had known you in my past life, maybe I could have loved you. Goodbye, Luke.'

*End of Flashback*

"… Why are you here?" I asked. Okay, you would think it is a rude question, but I moved here. To the next town, and it's like thirty minutes away from where I used to live. He obviously did not have to come to THIS SCHOOL or maybe, he moved with me? That's not possible though...

"I moved here. My dad got this crazy new job or whatever? So, here I am." He smiled and looked at me, almost hopeful. I ignored his hopeful look and turned on my iPod plugging in both of my earphones, to show that I am not interested in talking to him. One reminder, ignore him and never talk to him. He's dangerous.

**Luke's POV**

**Character number 2 unlocked!**

Okay, I moved to Burgess purely for Lena. I'm not gonna lie. But don't think I'm this stupid romanticist for moving purely for a girl, okay? I'm not. I moved here for Lena, along with other reasons…

*Flashback from Luke*

"I… I… I have to go…" Lena once again ran away from Luke, leaving the poor guy behind. This time, he didn't chase after her. He looked at her running away dumbly and just stared.

Luke was walking down the street zombie-like. He shuffled around, halfheartedly hoping to find Lena. Then, his phone rang. He pulled it out of his pocket and flipped it open. He didn't even get a chance to say "Hello."

"Luke failed to get the girl? I thought Luke was a ladyyyyyy killerrrr!" the person laughed viciously on the other line.

"Shut up. I will get her soon, and next time, she'll be begging me to date her. Then, you won't be the one laughing. I will win that bet and you will give me fifty bucks."

*End of flashback*

Okay, you think fifty bucks is not really anything compared to me moving away and all the begging I did to my parents to move. However, there's a catch. This anonymous dealer is pretty famous around, okay? No one ever beat the bet, and whoever it is, it's pretty much a legendary thing to beat this person in a bet! That's why it's important. If I win, I'll become famous for actually beating him in a bet!

I smirked at her and watched Mrs. Heather, our chubby math teacher walk in with a stack of teacher edition textbooks.

"Welcome to Burgess High, class." I ignored all the blabbers from my new math teacher and looked around the class. My eyes stopped on a girl who sat a few seats away from me. Oh man, she's gorgeous. She has long straight black hair, flawless skin, and pretty back eyes. I stared at her thighs absentmindedly.

**Lena's POV**

Did I mention that Luke was a pervert? Just look at him, checking out that girl's legs. Ew.

Anyways, I think Mrs. Heather is really nice. What a smart lady, she decided to have a seating plan!

After the chaos of changing seats, I ended up sitting beside this quiet girl that had long, straight red hair with glassy apple green eyes. She had little spots that freckle her nose and cheeks, she was really pretty.

I got my textbook and started to pay attention to the class. I looked sneakily at her notebook. Oh, her name is Morgan! I wish I could actually have some friends…

Whatever, Lena, stop. Just pay attention to the class. After all the confusing math formulas and stupid reviews about what we learned last year, I got lost. I'm not really into studying, okay? After the confusing class ended, I officially hated Mrs. Heather.

Why did I say Mrs. Heather is nice? She's a devil! She gave us like twelve pages of homework!

Anyways, when I went to the second class, which was art, I noticed some faces from the classes before. Luke was not here, thank god.

I saw Morgan, and the black haired girl that Luke was staring at. She was chatting with Morgan and I wished I could have any friend. However, that would be dangerous. I've done it before, and I will not make same mistake twice. You cannot trust humans. They always betray you, and later call you a freak, monster, and other things.

I saw some new faces, and I noticed some guys named Jamie and Jack. They were talking with Luke at the halls, and girls were drooling over them. I don't understand why they would drool at Luke. Well, maybe that's a lie. He does look… Okay. I really should get my mind straight. This is not working.

I daydreamed and doodled snowflake patterns on my notebook. I didn't pay attention to a lot of classes, and the day was over before I even noticed it. After some struggling with my schedule and following some kids, I'm probably used to the schedule now.

I walked outside and Luke was waiting outside with Jamie and Jack. I ignored them, turned up the volume of my iPod, and walked home. Well, I tried.

Luke grabbed my wrist, and took off one of my earphones. I glared at him, and asked him "what do you want?"

Luke just smiled at me, as if I wasn't being incredibly rude to him.

"Lena, my offer still stands, you know." I flinched and paused at his words. The memory and the sweet words swooshed in my head, and I felt like I wanted to cry and hug him. I wanted to live normal, and love a boy that actually loves me back. He smiled warmly at me, squeezed my wrist, and let it go. The familiar warmth was killing my heart, and my instincts told me to stay away from him.

I glared at him, and said "I have no idea what you mean". Then, when he looked at me dumbfounded, I walked away.

"She's cold man" whispered the guys that were hanging out with Luke.

"I'm not giving up yet…"

Whatever, I don't care, do I? I plugged in my earphone and went home. That was my first day in Burgess High.


	3. Chapter 2- Overland or Frost?

**Chapter 2-Overland or Frost?**

**Jack's POV**

I am Jack Frost, and I'm a winter spirit and a Guardian. How do I know that? The moon told me so.

Now, the moon is telling me to go to Burgess High, and stop being antisocial. I'm not joking here.

*flashback from Jack*

"Jack, you have to meet other spirits and hang out! It's Christmas! Enjoy the holiday!" North boomed and tried to cheer up i-am-so-moody immortal teen Jack. Jack was isolated for 300 years, and meeting who-knows-how-many spirits were too intimidating for Jack. North sighed, and let the boy go. Then, he summoned all the other Guardians and tried to start up the party, and setting up all the food with yetis.

The party was extraordinary huge for 4 people. Guardians were dancing around, eating cookies and fruitcake, and having fun playing games and things. Everyone was having fun, except Jack who sort of ran away and had time for his own for his christmas. He was used to having parties alone, and he didn't want to make a goof around his new family. He was flying around and watching mortals have fun in christmas in their houses.

After a little while, the northern light was on, and Jack sensed the emergency. He tensed up, worrying to see if Pitch Black was back, and flew straight to the Pole.

When he reached, he missed all the moonlight action, and all there left was a blue, locked up box. He asked what it was, and North smiled.

"Jack, this is your first quest as a Guardian!"

What quest? He never heard about quests… Or did he? He had no idea.

He asked what a quest was and what it was about. Tooth smiled and explained it all to him.

"Jack, the quest is when you don't have to follow the Guardian duties and do something Manny is telling you to do. The only person that can open it can do the job. No one in this room could open it, so we are presuming that it is yours. Here, activate it. You put your finger there…"

The blue box had the little hole, not a keyhole to open the box. Jack frowned, and slowly put his finger in. (A/N: That's what she said XD Okay, sorry.)

The box glow suddenly in electric blue, and he gasped. Tooth wasn't even surprised, and the box opened loudly with CLANG!

When all the Guardians looked in the box, there was a letter and… a UNIFORM?! He held it up, and the logo read… Burgess High.

"Oh! Jack! You're going to Jamie's school?" Tooth gasped and clapped. Bunny grumbled about how he never had a quest and Jack was lucky enough to have one. North looked at the uniform anxiously, since Jack never even tried to be inside a crowd. Maybe school was too much for him. Jack smiled and opened the letter that was also inside the box and read it aloud.

"Dear Jack Frost,

I summoned you to Burgess High to change your anti socialism and understand what teenagers think about the Guardians.

Please attend the High school as a grade 9 student at following September and try to hide your identity.

Best regards, Man in the Moon."

Tooth squealed in happiness, and started to blabber all about pretty teenager girls and what they do. Bunny rolled his eyes, and Sandy smiled and gave Jack thumbs up. North was anxious about Jack being in the crowded high school. Jack was happy to see Jamie in high school, but he was also afraid for being antisocial and going to a mortal school. He also had to hide his identity!

"This is thrilling!" Tooth smiled, and she decided he had lots to learn about the teenagers and their lives.

"Jack, you are officially in a makeover by me to be a normal high school teenager."

*End of flashback from Jack*

Tooth taught me all kinds of stuff for a teenager to essentially know. It was confusing at first, but it was… Okay?! Plus, I got to dye my hair brown and get brown contact lens again.

So, I am here, at Burgess high for my quest for Manny, in the name of Jackson Overland. God, he never talked to me for like 300 years, and talked to me last year, and now this guy is telling me to go to high school with mortals? Well, not that I mind.

I am currently friends with Luke and Jamie. Luke always talk about this 'Lena' girl, and she sounds really rude and harsh to him. Also, Luke sounds… A bit obsessed with Lena, not actually loving Lena. I just got this 'gut feeling'.

Jamie, on the other hand, is adorable. He has a secret crush on Morgan, who I have no idea how she looks like, and he's really crushing on her. I hope he ask her out soon, and I hope she doesn't break his heart harshly like Lena girl or whatever.

**Jamie's POV**

I have a really bad crush on Morgan.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not obsessed with her! I'm totally not!

I just know a little bit of information about her, like where her locker is, where she lives, what her favourite t shirt is and she hums every time when she's bored or unhappy!

Well, I do admit, maybe I am obsessed with her. I can't help it though.

Morgan moved here last year, and I got to know her because of Cupcake. She hung out with Morgan a bit, which made a great excuse for me to hang out with both of them. Then, Cupcake went to other high school that's like five streets away from ours. Anyways, she's my good friend and I like her a lot. She has happy, bubbly personality and has a great smile. I hope she likes me back, but I don't know what she feels about me.

Sammy on the other hand started to hang out with Morgan a lot. She looks at me suspiciously every time I hang out with her. I am telling you, she has this traumarazing black eyes that looks like it can see everything! Maybe I am overreacting, but whatever. She totally creeps me out. Rumours around here says she's… Dark. Really dark.

Anyways, I am going to ask Morgan out when the winter dance comes. Even though that's like two months away. I really hope that no random guy just swoop her out of my arms that has no idea what her real personality is. I really wish.

**Jack's POV**

I saw Samantha at school besides Morgan, who Jamie told about.

I have this gut feeling that I saw her before. No, I did see her before but I don't remember where or when. If I saw her, she's probably a spirit, but that does not make sense… Or does it?

Well, rumours are all around here, and Sammy is apparently 'dazzlingly beautiful' or who knows what. I honestly don't care about girls here. I am not interested in dating anyone, not even any spirit or a Guardian. It would be pretty weird if I date a mortal. Honestly, I am freaked out at all the humans who send me love notes! I got like 5, and I pretty much rejected all of them.

I am currently getting used to all the crowded cafeteria and halls and pretty much everything. Humans are weird, they expect us to learn stuff for an hour then change into different subject just like that? How can you learn like that? Not that I am interested in learning anyways. I am also trying to get used to this 'social popular thing' told by Tooth, but seriously I do not care.

I seriously do not understand why Manny sent me here. I have this gut feeling that he sent me here for another purpose.

**Lena's POV**

I lied down on my bed after I finished my work. I hate it when I'm bored. It reminds me how much I am tired of this loneliness. I am sick of it, but i cannot get rid of it.

The isolation and loneliness is the only thing that will actually protect me from humans finding out I am a spirit! Not to mention that I have to move again and wishing that I do not get killed when someone finds it out.

My dad tells me that mortals can make friends with spirits and knowing that they are friends with spirits. I seriously do not believe that. I had too much bad memory of it.

*Flashback from Lena*

"Hey guys! Wait up!" Lena was 9, and she was walking to her elementary school as usual. She saw some of her friends, and she ran towards them with recognition and happiness. She was friends with them for a year, and she was happy that she had good friends.

All the happiness broke down right in front of her.

"My mom told me you're a spirit." One of her friends looked her in disgust and… In fear. Lena stopped running towards them, and froze there with shock and sadness.

"Wha…?" Lena froze, and her other friend said something she should have not said.

"You… You monster! Get away from us!"

Lena could just not pay attention to what they were talking about. But, they were friends. At least that's what she thought. She stepped closer to them, trying to be friendly. Maybe that was a bad choice.

One of her friends picked up a rock and threw it at her. The other kids looked at Lena, and started to throw rocks to her.

"Go away monster!"

"Get away from me!"

Lena ran away, crying in sadness, betrayal, and hateful of herself. Why was she a spirit? Why was she chosen to be like this?

She cried and cried until she reached home, and when she hugged her dad, she decided to keep invisible to people.

*End of flashback*

I got up and looked at the mirror. I asked myself 'are you happy?'

My younger version of me would have answered yes. Right now, I'm not so sure.

Spirits did not do anything to humans for like… A thousand years? Stupid thing is, they are still scared of us for whatever myths that are around.

Also, the Guardians. If the people are not trying to kill you and actually listen to you, why can't they say something about us being harmless and actually doing goods for people?

I want to know the answers, and I want to fix this stupid fight from people to spirits to Guardians. We are all guessing about ourselves and harming ourselves.

If I meet a Guardian, I will make sure I punch whoever it is.

Okay, to be truthful, that's not going to happen. Why? Because I never met the Guardians, even though I have ability to do it. I just know that there's Santa, Easter Bunny, Tooth Fairy, Sandman, and whoever the new guy is. I don't even know what they look like!

I sighed, and lied down on my bed again. Then, I got up, opened the window, and looked around to see if there's any human being around that can spot me. Nope, there's none. I jumped out from my window, and felt the wind closing around me and gently floating me up from the floor. Hey, no one's going to watch me like this in midnight, right?

I smiled, tried not to yell in happiness, and flew around freely. Flying felt like the most natural thing I can do, and it calmed me down like water. Hey, at least flying doesn't drown you.

I flew around from buildings to buildings while feeling the breeze with my bare hands, and twirled up to the sky. I flew upwards like a rocket to nowhere I can think of, and stopped.

The moon was bright and round way up in the sky. I did not notice it before, but the moon was always full to our spirits. It feels like the moon was calming us down in a quiet way. I smiled at the view, and flew down towards our house. Soon, I came inside my room and closed the window. I smiled when I saw parts of the moon again, shining some moonlight inside my room. I put my hands inside it, smiled in calmness, and slept.

Update on profiles:

**Character number 1: Lena Brideau**

Dear diary,

I have the biggest secret in my life.

Not like those ones like 'I secretly gained like 5 pounds' or 'I have this super crush on this super cute guy'. I mean those serious secrets.

1. I am not human. I'm actually a winter spirit. Yes, the one that makes the world snow.

2. No one knows my secret.

3. I sometimes make snow days to avoid tests.

4. I know my dad is Man in the Moon. I'm just playing along with his lies.

5. I am currently dating my first boyfriend. Bad thing is, he has no idea I'm not a human.

**Character number 2: Luke Wilson**

Dear diary,

I have some secrets. It's perfectly okay to have some secrets, right?

Anyways, here it is.

1. I asked out a girl out for a date. The bad thing is, I did it for a 50 dollar bet.

2. I think I am secretly in love with the girl I asked out for a bet.

**Character number 3: Jack Frost/Jack Overland. Duh?**

Dear diary,

I have secrets.

1. I'm Jack Frost, and I am currently attending Burgess High school.

2. I'm dating my first girlfriend, and she has no idea I'm not human.

**Character number 4: Man in the Moon. Voila!**

Dear diary,

1. I'm Man in the Moon.

2. I am hiding this fact to my stepdaughter.

**Character number 5**

Dear diary.

1. I know all the secrets above.

2. I am a spirit.


End file.
